Eternal Love
by DemonicDragon of Ra
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Love! Odd and Aelita continue to hide their love from their friends. Meanwhile a dance is coming up and Jeremy is determined to ask Aelita to it. Mainly OxA. Rated for language and other things. On Hiatus till plot bunnies return
1. Can Today Get Any Worse? Yeah

AN: Yes There is a sequel to Unexpected Love. I got so many good reviews that I decided to make this. I'd like to point out that out of all the Alternate Pairings, OddAelita seems to be either the biggest or the fastest growing. So without further ado –

Night: Hey! I want in on this too!

Fine! Say the disclaimer.

Night: We don't own it! YAY! .…

((Glares at Night))

Night: Well we do wish we did… then Aelita would date Odd instead.

* * *

**Eternal Love** – an OddAelita story 

_Italics_ – thoughts (except for days)

A/N: If the story seems strange as in page wise, blame my parents. Messed up the computer.

* * *

**Prologue -** **Can Today Get Any Worse? Yeah.

* * *

**

It had been several weeks after spring vacation… and Odd and Aelita had yet to tell Jeremy their little secret. Of course no one really suspected that the two hooked up, not even Ulrich who apparently could tell that something happened to Odd. Although he was happier due to the fact he didn't have to sleep in Jeremy's room. Five times Ulrich had asked Odd what happened and why he locked himself up; Odd replied with no answer. Everything was going great for Odd and Aelita except for one thing… a dance was coming up in one week, and Jeremy was determined to ask Aelita to it.

_7 days until dance_

"So Aelita you think we should tell Jeremy?" the smaller blonde had asked. He stared at his pink haired girlfriend until she finally said something.

"I truly wish to tell Jeremy but whenever I go to tell him, the words won't come out. I fear that he will over react and distance himself from us," the pink haired maiden said while never opening her eyes. The two sat in complete silence until the bell rang to signify the start of class. Odd took his seat next to Aelita just as Ulrich and Jeremy walked into class and took their seats. Mrs. Hertz then walked up towards the board and began to teach the class.

"As some of you know we have a project starting today. I have already made the groups. You will of course be working in pairs. I expect that EVERYONE co-operates." Mrs. Hertz emphasized the word 'everyone' so they knew not to goof off. She continued to tell the class what the project was about ((A/N: I'm not saying because I think that it's irrelevant to the story. If reviewers think otherwise I'll add in some scenes of the project. Now back to the story)).

"Hey Princess how much you wanna bet that we don't get paired up," Odd had said while Mrs. Hertz was naming the partners.

"Odd Della-Robbia and Aelita Stones will be Group-G." That hit Odd like a wall of bricks. Of all the people he actually got paired with Aelita. Least he knew they were going to get a good grade, as long as they weren't within arms reach of each other and not around Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Does that answer your question Odd," the maiden asked as she continued to keep her eyes closed

"Hey Princess no offense but, why are you keeping your eyes closed," Odd had asked while staring intently at Aelita, knowing that some bad images were gonna start appearing in his head if he looked at her any longer. Aelita opened her eyes and looked at Odd and then smiled. Afterwards she closed her eyes again.

"Ulrich Stern and Sissy Delmas will be Group-L."

"_No!"_ Ulrich had screamed in his head while it hit the desk. He shifted his glance over at Sissy who was smiling happily. He then looked over towards Odd and Aelita. They were pretty deep in conversation and because they were whispering, he couldn't hear a word.

"Since there are an uneven number of students I'm assigning Jeremy to Group-G." Mrs. Hertz had said and started to walk back towards the front of the class. Odd had mentally kicked himself. Mrs. Hertz had just ruined the best chance for him and Aelita to be alone.

"Princess, I think our day has gotten worse." Odd had said in a monotonous voice.

"I believe you're right my love, I believe you're right."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one… or the prologue. Yes I know it's short. I will try to make the next chapters longer but until then bear with me. Anyways I'll try to get another update in. Well I look forward to those updates on the OxA stories… mainly YOU gossip-goddess and Kadesh. Well Ja ne! 

Read & Review please!


	2. Lyoko Save Us All

DDRa: Unfortunately due to regulation I can't do reviewer responses. Yes I know I'm VERY late with this update. But thanks to my grades I have computer time now! Just to let everyone know I'm HORRIBLE with updates (so don't expect updates very often) Once again I'm happy that the reviewers from Unexpected Love have come over to my newest story Eternal Love which is of course the sequel.

Night: Now without further ado…

A/N: _italics_ means thoughts

Disclaimer: We own nothing! Except maybe the plot…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lyoko Save Us All

* * *

**

Odd had been resting happily in his tree after yesterday's news of partners for the project. It was a sunny Sunday outside and since Sunday meant no classes, Odd thought about relaxing. Of course how can someone relax when a war is raging on in your mind.

_ "Man I can't believe it. I finally get grouped up with Aelita and then Mrs. Hertz HAS to put Jeremy in our group also. If he ever found out our secret he would be pissed off at me, even more so since we didn't tell him for so long. Lyoko PLEASE save me." _Odd said in his mind. The battle raging on with his mind and his hormones (we can all guess what his hormones are saying…NOT THAT you perverts) wasn't going too well and his hormones had the upper hand. As soon as he finished his last sentence in his head he heard the last voice he ever wanted to hear, more so than Jeremy's.

"ODD!" It was Sissi's. What she wanted was a mystery but as long as he stayed in the tree he was fine.

"Oh man. I thought it would be easier to find that idiot. Grrrrr… only he knows how I can get close to Ulrich." Sissi talked rather loudly to herself. Odd was thankful that he was up here.

_ "Ulrich SO owes me one for this." _Odd continued to say to himself. As soon as Sissi left he saw another person walk by, but instead of passing him she looked up. The person was none other than the woman of his dreams, Aelita Stones.

"Odd, it's almost time for lunch, aren't you coming? We promised Jeremy we would discuss the project topic with him." Aelita said calmly but even Odd knew that she wished Jeremy wasn't in their group. With one quick breath Odd jumped from his branch and onto the ground and landed as graceful…as a donkey falling off a cliff.

"Ow." Was all he could say as his face was planted to the ground in a rather painful position.

About 15 minutes later (blame the lack of plot bunnies)

As the pair "secretly" walked hand in hand (I think that's how it goes) a pretty picture of a guy and a girl hanging on the wall caught Odd's eyes. Upon looking at it his eyes went wide as he finished reading it. The poster was in fact an add for the upcoming…

"Dance?" The young feline questioned as he looked at the poster.

"Hey Odd? What's a "dance"?" The pink haired princess asked him as she looked over his shoulder to read the poster.

"Well Aelita it goes like this." Odd paused as the scene started to show a crayon drawing of his story. (Yes, classic anime style. For the remainder of this explanation the details of the cartoon drawing will be in parenthesis and bolded.) "A guy asks a girl to this dance alright? **(Shows a stick figure Odd walking up to a stick figure Aelita and garbled message appears)** Now the girl can decline if she doesn't like him or is going to the dance with someone else, but if the two options aren't met then she can say 'Yes, I'd love to go. **(Shows Aelita saying that in a speech bubble)** Now once the exchange of words are finished the guy either say 'Great! Pick you up at 8.' or he does a little dance instead. **(Shows Odd break dancing)** Now at this dance the guy and girl dress up nicer than what they normally wear. **(Shows stick figure Odd in nice purple clothes and stick figure Aelita in a nice pink dress)** They can drink punch **(Shows Odd and Aelita drinking out of rectangular objects labeled 'Cup')** or when music starts to play they can go out onto the dance floor to dance. **(Shows music notes playing followed by Odd and Aelita walking to the dance floor along with other random stick figure people)** Now there are three dances: Casual, **(Shows Odd and Aelita dancing normally)** slow, **(Shows Odd and Aelita dancing a la slow dance style)** or crazy! **(Shows Odd doing the Chicken Dance)** After all that is done and the dance is over the girl does one of two things: She either hugs the guy and says 'I had fun', **(Shows Aelita hugging Odd and then saying 'I had fun' and walks away causing Odd to drop his and then cry)** or she kisses him and says 'Let's do this again some time'. **(Shows Aelita kiss Odd and then says 'Let's do this again some time' and walks away and after wards Odd break dances again)** And THAT'S what a dance is." Odd explained thoroughly and out of breath. After regaining his composure he looked behind him and saw the ground littered with poster boards that had drawings on them.

"Oops?" Odd meekly said with a sweat drop running down his head. Aelita just stared at him while she shook her head. "Hey at least I told what a dance was. So how 'bout it toots! Wanna go with me?" Odd asked while giving one of his trademark grins.

"Yes, I'd love to go." Aelita stated while giving one of her own cheerful smiles to Odd and then started to walk towards the café again hand in hand.

* * *

DDRa: Well there's chapter 2!

Night: Good riddance! My hand was cramping up from drawing that stupid cartoon.

DDRa: Yes, we all have you to thank for that erm… "beautiful" masterpiece.

Night: Damn straight!

DDRa: Well look for the next update to NOT come around any time soon. I have too much to do lately. If I get lotsa reviews saying to update or else insert threat here then I guess I could be nice and save my life by updating. Well as always Ja ne!

Press Button

\/


End file.
